There exists a photograph on which a taken date of the photograph is printed, and, for example, there exist many photographs that have printed dates thereon among old silver halide photographs having been taken a long time ago.
On the other hand, there recently increases a case where an old silver halide photograph, whose electronic data does not exist, is captured by using a digital camera and the like so as to convert the old silver halide photograph into electronic data.
Examples of related-art are described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-084071, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 08-221512, and in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-339472.
Because there exists a case where a date printed on an old silver halide photograph is smudgy, identification accuracy of the date is low in some cases when character recognition such as an Optical Character Recognition (OCR) is performed on the date in a case where the old silver halide photograph is converted into electronic data.